


The first apocalypse

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I didn't know how to mark it correctly, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU, So I left it like this, There is dead inside, and dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: The first time Acnologia actually destroyed a country.





	The first apocalypse

It was rather a normal day in the world, around 20 years after the dragon war ended. A man was wandering through an apparently peaceful city. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and the hood of his cape covered his face. He didn't want anyone to see it. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. Suddenly, he saw something he would never forget.

 

\- Get out of my way! - said a man, kicking a little kid -. You shouldn't be alive, ugly thing!

 

With difficulties, the kid entered in a dark passage. The man continued walking, with his girlfriend hugging his arm tight.

 

\- That thing scared me, darling - said her.

\- It's gone by good now, babe. Don't worry.

 

When the hooded man approached to the passage, what he saw didn't leave him indifferent. The little kid that other man kicked was a tiny werewolf, that died in that moment. With him, corpses of many other creatures. From centaurs to vampires. Even some demons.

 

\- Hey, what are you doing? - said another man. A guard of the city -. Are you a supporter of this creatures? You already know that they don't have right to live in this kingdom.

\- Is that so? - asked the hooded man.

\- Huh? Oh, you must be a foreigner. By law, any magical or mythical creature doesn't have the right to live here. Or even pass through the country.

\- I see...

\- If that happens, people can hit them until they die.

 

The hooded man turned to see the guard, with his eyes full of rage.

 

\- What are those marks, stranger? - asked the guard, pointing at him with his lance.

 

The hooded man didn't answer. He just turned his head to see the corpses again, and transformed. He turned into a big black dragon with blue markings and strange wings, destroying all the houses behing him in the process, and showing all the corpses that were hidden there. There were hundreds of them. Some were already bones.

 

\- It's Acnologia! - yelled a woman -. The dragon that killed everyone in war!

\- That powerful dragon no one could defeat!? - asked a man.

 

The dragon wasn't hearing them. He flew to the sky and attacked them with his roar attack. Everyone tried to run away, but the dragon vanished the whole country with that attack. No one was left alive. Or that's what he thought. A few could escape and spread how Acnologia vanished his kingdom with a single attack. After it, he roared. A roar full of sadness which everyone confused with an enraged one.

 

Acnologia landed on the ground and took the body of that little werewolf. Even turning the whole country to ashes, he didn't touch the bodies of the magic creatures that were there. Either killed the ones living in forests, but there weren't any left. All were killed by the humans already.

 

\- I'm sorry I didn't know it earlier... - said Acnologia while crying -. I could have done something else... But I'm not that person anymore... At least, let me bury every single one of you like you deserve...

 

Acnologia did what he said, marking the graves of all the creatures, and left.

 

A few weeks later, when armies from other countries entered, they saw that graveyard, and a message that said: "Here lies the reason why this country destroyed itself". Every grave had the kind of creature and the approximate age they had at the moment of death.

 

In the period of 10 years, there were more attacks made the same way. With the graveyard of magical creatures. Until one day, the only grave that was there contained: "Here lies Raziel Dragneel, king of the Slayers". No one understood what that meant, until two men appeared. Two men that knew the full story.

 

\- He lost his humanity - said the blond man, dressed with a white robe.

\- Are you sure, Ezel? - asked the black haired and dark skinned man.

\- Do I have to remind you his full name? It's not in there.

\- Yeah, you're right. That means that will take a sacrifice to recover my son.

\- Lucy...

\- I decided it a long ago, Ezel. If has to help him, I won't mind being killed by his hand.

 

Those words left the blond man even more worried about his friend. The Acnologia they knew didn't exist anymore.


End file.
